Crossing Paths
by ausllys
Summary: Ally Dawson comes to NYC to start a solo career. When she arrives, she learns that she is actually there to become the only female in a new band called Crossing Paths. She begins to grow close with her band mate Austin Moon, but circumstances keep them apart. She finds out how easy it is for a small girl to lose herself in a big city. AU and OOC at times. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to New York City

**Welcome to my new story, Crossing Paths! I had the first chapter up for a bit a few weeks ago, but I took it down and revamped it! **

**It is AU and may be a little OOC at some points. I do hope you like it, though.  
**

**As always, please review. I love to hear you're feedback. Let me know how you like the beginning of this, and let me know if I should continue with it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally. I also don't own some of the products, songs, etc. I may use.  
**

**Thank you for reading. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to New York City**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I'm finally in New York City, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean, just a year ago I couldn't even muster up enough courage to show Trish one of my songs, and now I'm in one of the biggest cities in the world about to start a solo career. Dan knows what time my flight was supposed to arrive so I should be getting his call pretty soon. Until then, I'm sitting on a couch near the terminal exit._**

**_Did I ever mention that New York was cold? Well it is, and I'm freezing. I can't believe I didn't dress warmer. I come to the north, in January of all months, and I don't even have enough sense to wear a heavy coat. Maybe my parents shouldn't have let me come here; I am only seventeen. Oh, what am I saying? I'll be eighteen next month, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity._**

**_I can't wait to see how things are going to turn out. I'm going to be getting my own apartment (well there will be an adult there too, that was part of the deal with mom and dad)! I wonder who all I will meet? I hope I can make some friends! I would be awfully lonely here if I didn't. _**

**_There's so much I want to tell you, but my phone is ringing, and I bet it's Dan. I have some song lyrics to write down later, also. _**

**_Ally, xo._**

Closing my journal, I stand up and fish through my purse for my cell phone. Finally, I manage to pull it from the bottom of my bag, and I answer anxiously.

"Hello, Dan?" I hold my breath and wait for the older man to answer. Dan Valdez, a man of about 50, is my manager and the reason I can say I'm standing in New York.

"Yes, dear. Allyson, I don't have much time to talk, another client is about to arrive, but I want to let you know I've sent my driver. His name is Rick, and you'll be able to pick him out. He's even holding a sign with your name on it."

"Thank you so much Dan!" I smile, and some of the nervousness that had been building up in my chest flutters out.

"I'll see you soon, Allyson." Before I can say goodbye, I hear the tone go dead. Quickly, I slip my phone into a back pocket of my jean jeggings and tuck my journal into the bottom of my lilac purse. I've had the book for years now and I write everything in it - my thoughts, my feelings, and even my songs. The latter having started my career.

I arrange my yellow beanie over my dark, wavy hair, and fix my gray cardigan before gripping the handle of my suitcase. This is really happening.

Walking through the airport, I focus on the sounds of my suitcase's rolling wheels and the clicking heels of my boots. Neither are as loud as my frantic heartbeat. The nervousness begins to creep back in. It's like poison really, my nerves. I've never been particularly good with people and most of the time I come off as really shy. Had it not been for my best friend, Trish De la Rosa, I never would have had the courage to find a label and audition.

That's what I really love about Trish, though. The short Latina is pushy and very opinionated. She loves to put her ears where they don't belong and her mouth where it isn't needed. Her knack for getting herself into trouble is unlike any I've ever seen, and she knows her way around the job circuit. That reminds me; I wonder if she still has the same job she had when I left? Well, my flight was several hours; knowing Trish, she's already submitted a new application somewhere else.

I shake myself out of my thoughts when a man in a crisp, clean suit comes into my view. He's holding a small white sign, just as Dan promised, but I clearly read three other names printed beside mine in fine, black Sharpie. He certainly didn't mention that.

I groan inwardly. Great, even more interaction. I would have to ride with at least three other people; three people that were complete strangers to me. I had enough trouble with people I knew. Being me, cheerful and sweet Allyson Anne Dawson, I'll make the best of it. I may not be too well with them, but in general I do like people.

Walking up to the man, I set my suitcase up right and move my bag's straps securely up my arm. After a short hesitation, I offer him my hand.

"Hello, Sir. My name's Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you."

The man is a bit older than my parents, late forties I guess, and he has wise eyes surrounded by slight wrinkles. The good kind of wrinkles though, the ones you get from laughing. They match the ones near his mouth, from smiling I suppose.

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Dawson. My name's Rick, and I'll be your driver today." He shakes my hand before releasing it and gestures to several people I haven't noticed until now.

"Now that you're all here," He ends the gesture by looping the movement back around to me, "we can get going. I'm sure you're all anxious to meet with Mr. Valdez."

So, these must be my fellow car-mates, and label-mates it seems as well. I take this opportunity to get a quick look at them all before we follow Rick to our car. They are all boys, and they all seem to be around my age.

The first I see, standing to Rick's left, is tall and has dark skin with matching eyes; he's wearing jeans and a gray Nike hoodie. He looks comfortable and he nods at me when he sees I'm looking. He is smiling though, so I decide I'll like him.

The boy standing next to him is a few inches shorter. He doesn't seem to notice me, or any of us really. His head is bobbing along to whatever is playing through the headphones sitting on his brown hair. I can't tell, but he seems to be quite cute.

Last, I see the boy with the khakis and blue sweater standing quietly away from the rest of the males. He's the shortest of them all, but still several inches taller than me, with dirty blonde hair and soft green eyes. Something about him lets me know he is sweet; maybe it's his smaller build, or the guitar case in his hand, or the nervous smile sitting on his lips. Whatever it is, it tells me he feels about like I do.

The boy in blue offers a small wave, and I return it. I grab the handle of my suitcase before turning to follow Rick and the rest of the boys to the car. We make it to the front entrance and the door opens for us automatically. Rick leads us to a black Suburban and opens both the passenger and back door for us.

The tallest boy takes the passenger seat, and the rest of us pile into the back. The boy with the headphones has moved them around his neck and finally acknowledges the rest of us. He has moose brown hair and kind brown eyes; I had been right, he was cute. He allows me to go first, and I climb into the back.

After the brown haired boy takes a middle row seat behind the driver the blonde boy climbs into the vehicle. He seems even smaller without his luggage. Pausing for a moment, he looks from the middle to the back trying to decided which seat to take. I smile at him before patting the seat next to mine. If I was going to be riding with these boys I might as well get to know them, and if I had to pick someone to talk to right now it would be him.

Smiling gratefully, he climbs back beside me. All four of us buckle our seat belts as Rick shuts the doors and then places our bags in the trunk of the car. Soon he appears at the driver's side and gets in. As he starts the car I turn towards the boy next to me.

"Hi, I'm Ally." I offer as we began to drive away from the airport. Looking up from his lap at me, he smiles.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you, Ally."

"Nice to meet you too, Alex." We miss a beat after that, and a silence starts to settle into the car. Searching my mind for something to start a conversation with, I come up empty. It's times like these that I wish I had been given Trish's ability to talk about anything. Finally, I come up with something.

"I saw your case earlier, how long have you played?" This sparks his attention. He looks up at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Well I started lessons when I was really little, I think five or six maybe, and from there I just fell in love."

**(Line Break)**

We arrive at a huge building in almost no time. I spent the entire ride speaking to Alex, who I found out is from a small, Oceanside town in Maine. He's been playing the guitar since he was a little kid, and he eventually found out his voice wasn't too bad either. I'm almost a bit sad that I may not see him too much after today. I'll have to get his number so we can keep in touch.

Rick comes around and opens our doors for us. After the two boys up front get out, I climb from the back. The boy with the red Beats**(1)** offers me his hand as I'm about to step down. I'm grateful because I've never been the most steady person on my feet; I'm actually severely clumsy.

Hesitantly, I take it, and he helps me out of the car. He lets go of my hand as my first boot heel comes in contact with the concrete sidewalk. It's before I can securely get my second foot down, and my balance is knocked off. Nearly falling, I get both feet on the ground. I wobble back and forth for a few moments before I regain my composure.

I look up at the tall structure beside me. It reaches up and scrapes the cold, gray sky just as it's name would suggest. I've never seen anything so big in my life. I survey the rest of my surroundings; there's commotion everywhere, not one single empty or quiet space. Come to think of it, all of New York City is pretty big.

Alex gets out of the car and comes up beside me. As Rick shuts the car doors, he turns to me. "You okay there, Ally?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't have the best balance in the world." I laugh quietly and shake my head. My feet have definitely gotten me into some pretty embarrassing situations in the past.

I start to shiver and I rub my hands together before I shove them into my pants pockets. I bet my nose and cheeks are as red as cherries. After I get settled into my new apartment I'll have to dig out one of my heavier coats.

Just as I think I'm about to lose my limbs to frost bite, Rick asks us to follow him inside. I rejoice silently and follow him into the warm lobby of the building. The inside is even more breath taking than it's height.

Warm, yellow light spills from the chandelier, basking the many inhabitants in it's glow. It is very much a safe haven from the outside's dark January gloom. Everyone is moving about, and it seems they all have a purpose and know it well. Dan told me the label he worked for was one of the best in all of the country, but I never imagined it's main location would be filled up like this. I could've never had any such thing back in Miami.

We make our way to an empty elevator and enter it. I stand to the back next to Alex, and both of the other dark haired boys stand at the front talking about some sports team with one another. Rick pushes our level number with a gloved hand. The number 15 becomes illuminated and the door closes. As we start our ascension I close my eyes. My new life is officially about to begin.

**(Line Break)**

We get to the fifteenth floor, and we follow Rick as we try and act like we know what we're doing. I don't think a single one of us does. He selects a single hallway and leads us down it and past many offices. My curiosity gets the best of me, and I steal quick glances into some of the open doors.

At the end of the hall, there is one office on the right. The closed wooden door is adorned with a shiny metal plague that I can see half way down the hall. In bold, proud letters it reads, "Daniel Valdez."

The nearer we draw to the room, the louder the sound of an angered voice grows. The shouts belong to a male, I decide, and I can even make out the muffled sound of Dan's voice. I know I'm not hearing things when the rest of the people accompanying me turn to shoot questioning glances at each other. All I want to know is why is this person so upset?

At the front of the door, Rick stops a moment before cautiously raising a hand to knock courteously. From behind the barrier the yelling stops momentarily. The silence is followed by an invitation from the older man to enter.

Our driver opens the door before nodding to Dan. He tells us he'll be waiting downstairs for us in the lobby before he retreats from the room and down the hall.

The tallest boy steps inside first, followed by the brunette. Alex and I enter side by side last.

The office is beautiful to say the least. It's large, and I can tell now just how important Dan's job is. The walls are a smooth cream color with a slightly lighter shade of carpet lining the floor. It is spotless. A brown leather couch and four matching chairs sit against one wall, while three other leather chairs make their home in front of the man's desk. One is dramatically moved from where it obviously used to sit, pushed back and turned drastically. Standing next to it is the owner of the angry voice.

I see his shoes first; they're gray Converse**(2)**. I bring my eyes up from there. He's tall, the tallest in the room, wearing a long sleeve red tee with faded jeans. His hair is light, like the lobby's chandelier glow, and his eyes are a deep brown. Right now the brown holds an uncontrolled anger, and that anger holds me as I and the others shuffle to sit in the wall chairs upon Dan's request. I sit with shaky hands.

Dan appears to have aged several years. The lines on his face are more prominent, etched out in stress. The salt and pepper haired man walks swiftly to the door and closes it. He turns to look at the young man in front of his desk before turning his attention to the four of us sitting down. Taking a few steps toward us, he clears his throat.

"I'm glad you have all made it. It's nice to see you again; Trent, Dallas, Ally, Alex, all of you. Welcome to New York City." We all listen to him with our eyes glued to his frame. The tension in the room is so strong I could choke on it.

The standing boy makes a noise of disgust, and everyone snaps their head to him. Shaking his own, he moves slightly towards Dan.

"Have you told them yet? Have you?" He pauses for a moment and slings his hands in our direction. "I'm sure they'd like to hear it, Dan." Bringing his hands back to his side he spits the rest of his words at my manager, "I know I would've like to been told before I flew across the entire damn country."

His tone sends shivers down my back; somehow the bone chilling cold from outside has seeped into his words. The temperature in the room goes down several degrees and I pull the sleeves of my cardigan down over my palms and curl my fingers into them.

Dan sighs and turns back to us. He looks tired, and immediately I feel bad for him. What could be so horrible? More importantly, why does it concern me?

"Okay, okay. Well I have some news for you four." Dan begins.

"Damn right you do." I cringe. Why can't he just let him finish?

"Thank you, Austin." So that's his name; Austin. "Anyway, as I was saying," The older man directs a pointed look at the upset blonde. "I have news. I know you four have all been signed as solo artists. Each of you have impeccable talent, and I promised as your manager I would utilize your talents to the best of my abilities in order to achieve the highest amounts of success possible."

At this point I'm on the edge of my chair. Dread starts to blossom in my core. Not only is the cold stealing into the room now, the gloom is coming as well.

"With the recent high successes of bands the decision has been made that the five of you," He motions to us all, "will be grouped together to form one band."

He drops the bomb, and steps back allowing us to assess the damage. The nuclear fumes enter my head, and the room becomes unfocused. I can hear yelling, but it's quiet and pushed back. It reminds me of the soft music from the elevator; it's there, but no one listens to it. But me, well I'm walking around the ruble trying to pick the pieces of my dreams from the smoking ashes.

I come back into the room. Trent and Dallas are up yelling, although I'm not sure which is which. I turn to my left and see Alex. Tears are threatening to tumble out of his green eyes and down his pale face. Quickly, I place my hand over his on the arm rest before I stand unsure. It's time to be optimistic Ally Dawson. I don't want this anymore than the rest, but we might as well make the best of it. Dan did this for a reason, and he looks like he could use a hand.

"Excuse me." No one hears. I clear my throat, "Um, excuse me. Excuse me!" I get their attention. "Thank you. Okay, so I know none of us wants this, but we all wanted to become famous, right? We all wanted to share what we have with the world, right? If it was any different, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

My voice is starting to shake, and I take a pause to try and gather my thoughts. What do I want to say? I should've thought this through.

"I think, well uh, I think we should all just give it a chance. Maybe we'll all be better together. Maybe it'll, uh, maybe.." I trail off. That's about the best I've got. They don't want this; they don't want to hear it. Heck, neither do I.

Dan looks at me appreciatively. There's sympathy in his gaze, and I know he senses how hard it was for me to even do that. I may have gotten over some of my stage fright, but certainly not all of it.

"Miss Dawson is right. Just please try, you all. Please, you'll see this is for the best. This is just what's working in the industry right now-" Dan is cut off by the smirking blonde standing behind the pleading man. His arms are crossed in front of his chest, and his brown irises are boring into my own.

"Well, no offense to the industry, but I think solo artists are doing just fine. And no offense to you either, _Miss Dawson_, but I believe what you've just said is a load of bullshit. If you are honestly willing to go along and be okay with this then you're not only being cheated, but you're being a dumbass as well."

I feel my mouth fall open. It's not often that people are intentionally rude to me. For crying out loud, I'm known back in Miami for being a sweetheart. It's just my personality. How could you purposefully be mean to someone?

Now Alex isn't the only one about to cry. With tears building up behind my eyelids, I turn to Dan and give a small, forced smile.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I run from the room then as fast as my weakening legs will carry me. My boots take me all the way down the hall, and to the elevator. I push the button, and wait with shaky breaths. The door opens with a colorful ding, and I fall inside of the compact space. I'm thankful for the solidarity as my chest starts to heave and I give way to small cries.

I smile through the tears mockingly as I descend. _Welcome to New York City, Ally._

* * *

**(1) - I do not own Beats by . **

**(2) - I do not own Converse.  
**

**How did you like it? I would love reviews so feel free to leave them. Thank you for reading; you're all lovely.  
**

**-Taylor, xo.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry, Dawson

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites, they really mean a lot to me.**

** So here's the second chapter of Crossing Paths!  
**

**I'd love to hear your feedback, so please review.  
**

**Oh, and to the reviewer Jakkil0ver: Don't worry, she does. That's not for right now though ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally. I also don't own some of the products, songs, etc. I may use.  
**

******Thank you for reading. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sorry, Dawson**

The elevator has me to ground level in no time, and I tumble out of the doors once they open. I gain several sideways looks, but I manage to get a slight hold on myself. Enough of a hold to wipe at my eyes, secure my beanie, and look for Rick.

He's sitting on a small, dark leather couch, and that's where I find him. The couch is placed in between an awfully tacky fake plant and one set of glass doors. He rises when I approach him. Worry enters his expressions, and this only makes me feel worse. I don't want to upset anybody else.

"Miss Dawson, are you okay?" I take a seat on the couch where he previously sat. I shake my head slightly before wiping at my eyes a final time.

"Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry." My voice comes out half way hoarse, and I berate myself for crying. Despite this I manage to laugh a bit and direct a small smile up to him. "I just, I get my feelings hurt too easily."

He smiles then too, and takes his spot again on the couch. Patting my shoulder warmly, he makes me feel better. I can see the outside's gray through the glass, but I look up and notice the chandelier light as well. Peace starts to wash over me like a slow tide.

"I have girls too, two of them. You remind me of my oldest; she wears her heart on her sleeve so she gets upset pretty easy. But, you know what?"

"What?" I inquire. My voice is working to rid itself of the raw, croaky sound.

"She's one of the sweetest, most caring people I've ever met, and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter." He laughs and shakes his head. I can tell he's somewhere else now, reliving some fond memory of his daughter, by the far away look that enters his eyes. With a final shake of his head, he packs away the moment and sets in somewhere safe in his mind to be admired again later.

"I have a feeling you're a lot like her." I smile.

"You really think so?" He nods.

"I sure do."

**(Line Break)**

We sit on the couch like that for a while. He tells me about his daughters, both of which have graduated and are attending college out of state on full academic scholarships. With a proud grin he boasts, "They're the smartest girls the north has ever seen!" I can't help but cheer up; the amount of affection and adoration in Rick's voice is spectacular. Unconditional love is such a precious thing to witness, and I did. I witnessed it in Rick's tone and in his words and movements. I hope I get to witness it again.

We're in the middle of a graduation story when we hear the sound of sliding elevator doors. I turn my attention to the sleek metallic doors, and I watch intently as all four of the boys pour out. Listening closely, I even catch a ghost of the elevator's quaint tune.

They stop for a moment and look around the room trying to locate us. Dallas and Trent spot us first and head our way; the other two follow. I note the stoic expression on the faces of the two boys in front. When I look close enough, I realize even the slightest bit of anger is still present in them; it just hides well under the surface. Wow Ally, you haven't even learned which one is Dallas and which is Trent. They're you're new bandmates for crying out loud. Oh yeah, _bandmates._

Austin is after them, and I drop my gaze. I do catch that the fire from his eyes has been extinguished. He looks deflated; I guess he finally found out that there wasn't any use in arguing with the decision Dan had already made. Suddenly, he's not the towering, sweeping storm he was fifteen floors higher. He just looks like a scared kid in an unfamiliar city.

I don't want to feel bad for him, not after what he said to me. But, I am who I am, and sympathy enters my thoughts as I look up in enough time to watch him walk out of the transparent doors. It's only a little though, it doesn't change the fact that he treated me completely wrong and has yet to apologize for it.

I look to my side and see that Rick has already left with the three other boys. How did I not notice that? Swaying my head, I stand up and join Alex to leave the building.

The green of his eyes are red-rimmed, as is the skin surrounding them. He must've cried after I left in a mess earlier. We step out into the cold, and I immediately regret leaving the warmth. I place my hand on Alex's shoulder to stop him, and he turns to me questioningly.

Silently I pull him into a hug. I couldn't help myself; he's one of those innocent boys with puppy dog eyes, and if there's one thing that bothers me it's when puppies look sad.

I release him, and he looks a bit better. He smiles softly, and I know it's done him some good. We travel to the vehicle's open doors.

**(Line Break)**

We drive to a residential area of the city in an uncomfortable kind of quiet. I stare out of the window at all of the passing people and places. It's a mix of shapes and colors, and even though things aren't the best right now, I enjoy the sight. It's still exciting even though there's been a drastic turn of events.

The car comes to a stop eventually, and I strain to see out of the window on Alex's side. Sometimes I hate being short.

As soon as Rick cuts the engine we burst from the car. We all rush to the front doors, any anger having been momentarily forgotten. A door man waits and a grin grows on his face.

"Dan's newest kids?" We nod our heads vigorously. He opens the door swiftly for us, and we push past each other trying to get inside. I lose my balance and nearly fall, but Rick appears behind me and catches me before I can topple over.

"Tell the others that the apartment is D3 on floor five." I look from the boys who are already rushing the stairs, I guess the elevator was taking too long, to the older man. What does he mean? Maybe I heard him wrong.

"Wait, apartment? As in one living space?" I hold my breath. Surely he isn't correct, he can't be! No way am I living with four stinking boys in _one_ apartment!

"Yes, one apartment. It's D3, it's on the fifth floor, and it's only three bedrooms so if you want to get your own room I'd go now." He looks amused as he says this, and I can tell my almond colored eyes are bugging out of my head. I stare at him incredulously.

"Oh, oh no.." I drop my head, and my waves create a dark curtain around my face. Rick taps on my shoulder gently, and I part the curtain to peer up at him.

"I'd go if I were you." He ushers me along with a laugh and a small push after placing a note card in my hand.

**(Line Break)**

I shoot from the elevator as soon as the doors part revealing the fifth floor. I would usually be more courteous to the man working in the machine, but I don't have time to! But, wow this place is fancy. A doorman and a man working the elevator; maybe I can get used to this. I'm not going to say the same to rooming with four boys.

I fast walk down the hall trying to look sane. The poor man from the elevator probably thinks I'm crazy. I may or may not have ran him over entering it.

_Okay, okay. There's D1, there's D2, and ah! Here's D3! _I reach the apartment and squeal in excitement. Jumping up and down I shout, "I made it first! Take that you lousy men!" Briefly, I display my dancing which is several quirky, clipped movements that probably aren't considered dancing by anyone but me. I stop dancing when I realize that I didn't ever tell the boys the apartment number. _Oops. _

I reach to twist the doorknob with a yellow-fingered hand, but stop immediately when the door doesn't budge. _What the? _I twist again and push, but again nothing. It doesn't move at all. That's when I notice the keypad. Only one problem; I don't have a code.

_Wait! The note card! _I retrieve the card, which was resting safely in my back pocket where I had shoved it, and enter in the four number pin. A small light glows green on the pad, and I hear a small click. _Bingo!_

I close my eyes and turn the doorknob one last time. I feel the door give way and I push it open, blindly walking inside in the process. My boot heels make a certain contact noise and I know the floors are wooden. _Nice._

With my eyes clamped shut, I move out of the way and lightly swing the door shut. It closes and the re locking is signaled by a click identical to the one I heard just moments ago. I move and rest my back against the shut door. _Alright, Ally. Here goes nothing. Three.. Two.. One._

My eyes snap open, and I sweep the apartment. It's nothing too fancy, and it's definitely not what I pictured after seeing the first floor lobby. But hey, we are just getting started. Why would they house us in some expensive apartment if they didn't even know how we would do?

I look around. The door opens into the medium sized living space, and to the living room's right sits the small kitchen. I smile because the space is open and airy, with ecru colored walls and light wood flooring. From my place at the door I notice the hallway off the living room's far left wall. _Must be the bedrooms and bathroom._

Excitedly, I kick off my boots and run for the hall on socked feet. I slide on the wood and throw my head back laughing. I stop quickly and throw my hand up to clasp it tightly over my mouth. My voice sounded so loud and out of place in the empty apartment. Carefully, I turn down the hall and start to tiptoe my way towards the doors I see.

There are four identical white doors lining the walls; two on each side. The first door I reach is on the left; I open it and peer inside. Two twin beds sit accompanied by two night stands and two dressers. The nightstands hold a single lamp and alarm clock. One, white-framed window sits between the night stands, dividing the room. It's meant to be shared so I continue on. _I must claim the single room. _

The next door is on the right and following suit, I open it. I find that it's the bathroom. Inside it holds a small bathtub, a shower with clear sliding doors, a toilet, and a white porcelain stand-up sink. Above the sink sits a cabinet with a mirrored door.

I walk onto the clean white tile floor and to the sink. I run my hands over the smooth, cool porcelain before snapping my hands up to open the cabinet door. _Five shelves, good. _I close the door with a content smile and retreat from the room.

I come to the last door of the left side next. I look inside and find that it's an exact replica of the first bedroom. I'm sure the boys will be just fine sharing a bedroom, and if they're not, well too bad. I'm the only girl, and I just wouldn't be comfortable sleeping five feet from a person I just met, a _boy_ I just met.

This means the last room on the right must be mine! It's at the very end of the hallway and I rush to it. I turn the doorknob and jump across the threshold before bringing my eyes up to look at my new room.

It's larger than the other rooms, noticeably so, with a single twin bed, one dresser, and a nightstand. There's even a small closet. The furniture is the same as the other room's, but then I notice one major difference. Under a small bay window sit's a window seat with a cream seat pillow and three white throw pillows. I gasp and bring my right hand to my mouth. _It's beautiful._

I close my eyes and imagine myself sitting there and writing in my book with sunshine streaming in. No doubt I'll be able to come up with more than a few songs at the window. It's absolutely perfect, and in this moment I wouldn't want my situation to have turned out any differently.

**(Line Break)**

I'm laying on the bare mattress when I hear a soft click followed by the opening of the door. I jump up and sit Indian style. I listen as I hear the voices of four boys entering the apartment rather rowdily.

"Hell yeah! We've got our own place!" I hear Austin holler, and I shake my head as I hear the rest of the boys respond with cheers. I move off my bed and I walk to the door.

I lean on the right side of the door frame and watch the boys. They're celebrating their new residence in their own special ways. Trent, Austin, and Dallas are fist bumping and making noise while Alex has opted to sit down on the couch's foot rest. He's looking around the space with wide, astonished eyes.

I shake my head and laugh at them. This catches their attention, and they turn to face me at my door. Something in them visibly snaps and they all run at once for the rooms. I wonder how long till they notice I've gotten the only single room, not to mention the largest one as well.

Alex dashes to the door of the first bedroom and lunges into it as both Dallas and Trent nearly knock down the bathroom door. Austin runs to the only room left; it's the last room on the right, the one diagonal to my own. He goes into the room without as much as noticing me. For some reason this upsets me, and I retreat fully into my room and close the door. I cross my arms in front of my chest and lean against the wood at my back.

**(Line Break)**

It didn't take long for Dallas and Trent to realize they hadn't found a bedroom. From the comfort of my bed, I listen to them pick room mates. I learn that the boy in the Nike**(1) **hoodie is Trent, and that the boy who helped me out of the car at Dan's office building is Dallas. Trent ended up joining Alex in the first room, and Dallas roomed with Austin in the other.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I turn off the overhead light and switch on the bedside lamp. It's getting later now, probably 5 o'clock, and the mid-January grayness has transformed into a comforting darkness. Inside of my room, the lamp's glow gives everything a curious shadow.

I hear Rick enter our apartment along with something on wheels. I rise and brush a lock of dark hair behind my ear. Somewhere along the way my lemon beanie ended up on the floor.

I walk to the living room and find that the other boys are all there as well. Rick has brought in our luggage on a cart, and they are picking their own off of it. The older man notices I've entered the room and he gives me a smile small. I return it before walking to stand a bit back from the others.

After they've gotten their bags, mine is the only one left. It's a big suitcase and it's packed to the brim. I'm still surprised I even managed to make in all the way here with it. Before grabbing it, I find my boots by the door where I left them and I pick them up, then I grab my suitcase by the handle and pull it off the cart. Sitting it upright, I extend the handle.

"So, how do you all like it?" Rick inquires as he walks to take a seat at one of the three chairs by the kitchen island. A chorus of words answer his question. All of us say something along the lines of, "It's nice. I like it."

He smiles and nods, "Good, Dan picked it out himself. He was afraid that there only being three bedrooms would be a problem, but I see it isn't." The boys all look at me then with envy in their eyes. I find it amusing that they just now have come to the conclusion that I had to have gone somewhere. Who would've thought it was to my own room? I just smile back at them innocently.

"Well, there are a few things in the refrigerator, enough to get you through tonight anyway. Some money will be dropped by here tomorrow for one of you to go and get groceries and other household needs. There's a supermarket just around the corner. If you need anything," He pauses and draws a small pad from his coat pocket. He begins to write, "here are the numbers for Dan's office, his cell phone, and I'll add my number here too, just in case."

He nods at us as he finishes writing, and he tears off the first page of the pad before placing the rest back into his coat. He leaves his chair and crosses to the fridge to stick the yellow note to it. Turning to us for the last time, he looks at each of us. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to leave. Dan will be in contact with you tomorrow. The phone," He extends his arm in the direction of the table beside our black leather couch, "is right there. Have a goodnight."

He nods courteously and takes the cart leaving us all standing with our luggage at our sides.

**(Line Break)**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_So, LOTS of news. First off, I'm not going to be a solo artist; crazy, I know. Dan ended up putting me in a band with four other people, boys actually. He said we're going to be called "Crossing Paths." I like that name._**

**_So, there's Alex, Trent, Dallas, and Austin. Alex is really sweet, I think he may be a little younger than me, and Trent and Dallas seem pretty nice, too. Dallas is really cute, he even helped me out of a car earlier (I did almost fall after, though.) And then there's Austin. Honestly, I don't know how I feel about him. He was very rude to me earlier, and he hurt my feelings quite a bit._**

**_I'm sharing an apartment with them all, too. I ended up snagging the single room (Yay!), but I still have to set things up. There's a bay window with a seat, and it's lovely. The place is pretty nice considering we haven't even recorded any music yet._**

**_I called mom and dad earlier and told them a bit of what's going on. I didn't mention that I'm living with four boys, though, and I feel pretty guilty about it. I don't usually lie, or well leave things out, but I'm afraid they would make me come home if they knew. I only have a couple of weeks until I'm eighteen though; I'll tell them then when I know they can't order me back to Miami._**

**_It's about nine o'clock here now, and we're all in our rooms. I think everyone has a bit of jet lag so I'll talk to them tomorrow. I guess I'm going to get my bed together then I'll be getting some sleep._**

**_Before I go, I remembered I have one last thing. Like I promised I've got some lyrics. I wrote a song on the plane, and I'm calling it "You'll Be Bright.__(2)__"__As soon as I get to a piano I'll figure out the tune, but for now here's the lyrics:_**

All the things you'll love,  
All the things that may hurt you,  
All the things you shouldn't do,  
And all the things you want to...  
They're calling your name...travel safely.

Every first kiss, every crisis, every heartbreak and every act of kindness...  
They're calling your name...travel safely.

Every empire, every monument, every masterpiece and every invention,  
They're calling your name...travel safely.

I found stars on the tip of your tongue.  
You speak Poltergeist, so do I. So do I.

What comes will come.  
What goes will go.  
The wind will blow where the wind is blowing.  
Let go of where you think you're going.  
We'll never know why it flows where it's flowing.

We've always been what we will always be.  
I'm so convinced we have to get there, we can part the sea.  
So bring the dead to life, turn your blood to wine.  
All your life you have waited for this moment to arrive.

And you'll be bright.

**_Ally, xo._**

I finish writing in my book, and I close it and cap my pen. I set it on my nightstand before I go to my suitcase sitting in front of my closet. I unzip the large bag and pull my small pillow off of the top before rummaging through the contents for my lavender fitted sheets and light blanket. I find them and I return to my bed to place them on it.

I'm in the process of arranging my pillow over my blanket when there's a light rap on my door.

"Come in." I call softly without looking up or turning around. My door opens and someone enters before closing it softly. I'm expecting it's Alex, but when the person moves to sit at the end of my bed I realize it can't be. The hair is too light.

I turn to see Austin looking up at me. Out of surprise I back away from the bed, and I can feel the light smile on my lips fall to a straight line. "What do _you_ want?"

My words come out a bit sharper than I intended, and I see it register on his face. Little bits of hurt spring up in his dark eyes and they're illuminated by the lamp's glow. My face softens and I take a seat across from him at the front of my bed. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

He shrugs, trying to brush it off, but I can tell it's partly an act. He laughs a little.

"No, it's fine. I guess I deserve that." He's sitting with his feet hanging off the bed, but he's facing me. He drops his head and moves his right hand to the back of his neck. "I uh, I shouldn't have said that to you earlier. You didn't do anything to deserve it, and I guess I was just upset."

"I forgive you." He doesn't look up at me. Did he even hear me?

"I just, you know. I came all the way from California to be a solo artist, it's been my dream my whole life," He's talking fast now, using hand gestures, "and I get here only to find out that I can't do what I've dreamed. And I'm scared, and I was mad, and I took it out on you." He drops his hands and puts his head into them. He still hasn't looked up.

"Austin, it's okay. I forgive you." I offer comfortingly. So, he is scared. He's not the only one. I don't have a clue as to what I'm doing.

He raises his head then and looks up at me. His hair is ruffled and there are tears building up in his brown eyes. After he comprehends what I've said, his eyes soften and a hopeful look comes into them. A childish grin grows on his face.

"Really? You do?" I nod enthusiastically. His joy is infectious, and my lips tug up into a grin.

"Yes, I really do. I understand, you were scared and upset." All and any hurt from his eyes vanish, and joy invades them. Something, an idea maybe, hits him.

He jumps up then, and bows like a gentleman. I turn to look at him questioningly from my spot on my bed. He offers his hand and raises his eyes to look at me encouragingly; he's still bowing.

"I'm Austin Moon, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" His face is serious now, but I can see the enjoyment floating under his calm mask. I try my best to stifle a laugh as I climb from my bed. Placing my hand in his, I set my sock covered feet on the ground.

"Allyson Dawson, sir." He kisses my hand, and as he stands I try my best to hide the blush growing on my cheeks. I hope it's not to obvious in the low light.

"Well, Miss Dawson I'm pleased to meet you." I look up at him. This boy is seriously tall, 6'2" at least; a giant compared to little, 5'3" me.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Moon." He laughs, and it's like the sound of tiny bells ringing. I make a note of his laugh, and I know then that I would like to hear it again. I have to laugh as well, and that's when I notice he still has my hand. I can feel my blush flare at the realization.

With his free hand he pulls his phone from his jean pocket and unlocks it quickly. I focus on the Apple emblem**(3) **as he scrolls through something. I'm about to ask what he's doing when I hear a song start to play. He sit's the phone face down by my book before placing his other hand on my waist. I understand what he's doing, and I bring my free hand up to his shoulder.

Lifting our other hands, he intertwines them. I watch our fingers slide together. As Ed Sheeran's "Drunk"**(4) **plays from the small device he dances me around the room. He sees how awkwardly I dance and this causes him to giggle. I shoot him a mock dirty look and he rolls his chocolate eyes.

With both of us in socks we slide around the wood quite a bit. When I slip on my beanie and almost go down we both break into a laughing fit. I like the feeling of his warm, large hand holding mine, and I'm hyper-aware of his other resting gently on my hip. I feel…_safe._

The song ends and he lets go of me. Stepping back, he bows again.

"That was lovely, Miss Allyson." He laughs then and shakes his head. "Okay, yeah I can't do that. I'm calling you Ally; I have too."

"That's actually what I prefer. Dan calls me Allyson, my parents call me Allyson, but my friends call me Ally." His eyes light up and he gets and overly confident and smug look on his face.

"So we're friends now?" He turns his face to the side and brings his arms to his hips triumphantly. Looking back to face me, he drops his hands and says, "No one can resist me."

I roll my eyes disbelievingly. He's a typical boy. I hand him his phone before putting my hands on his chest and pushing him towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Hot Shot. Just stop bugging me, and let me get some sleep."

He laughs and opens the door to leave. He steps out, but before closing it he turns to me.

"I am sorry, Dawson. Oh and by the way, nice socks." He leaves with that, shutting the door, and I look down at my feet.

Covering my feet are the reindeer socks my mom got me for Christmas. I wiggle my toes and smile. They _are_ pretty nice socks.

* * *

**(1) - I do not own Nike. **

**(2) - I do not own "You'll Be Bright" by Cloud Cult.  
**

**(3) - I do not own Apple.  
**

**(4) - I do not own "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran. (But man do I wish I did.)  
**

**How did you like it? I would love reviews so feel free to leave them. Thank you for reading; you're all lovely.  
**

******-Taylor, xo.**  



	3. Chapter 3: Goodnight, Ally

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows!  
**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, and here's the third chapter!  
**

******I'd love to hear your feedback, so please review.**  


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally. I also don't own some of the products, songs, etc. I may use.  
**

******Thank you for reading. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Goodnight, Ally**

I flutter my eyes open when my alarm clock starts screaming, and I move my hand quickly to silence it. Hopefully, I didn't wake the boys up. I don't think they'd be too happy to be woken up at 6:30 in the morning.

Most people would find getting up this early crazy, but I definitely don't. Maybe it's because I like the quiet of the morning, or maybe it's because I used to get up this early to go open our music store, Sonic Boom, back home. We've had the store since I was 13, and the morning shift has never been a stranger to me.

On quiet feet, I move to get out of my bed, and I walk to grab my toiletry bag and clothes from my suitcase. I pick out a long sleeve white knit dress and black leggings. Smiling, I remind myself to thank Trish when I talk to her next. If it hadn't been for her I never would have spent some of my savings on warmer, New York suited, clothes. She even talked me into get a heavier coat, which of course I had packed instead of wearing. I really could've used it yesterday.

I take my clothes and bag and walk towards the door using small, soft steps. Silently, I congratulate myself on the decision to keep my Christmas socks on. They're thick and fuzzy and help to muffle my steps.

Before going to the bathroom I check in on the boys to make sure they're still asleep. I peek my head into Austin and Dallas' room first. I tuck a few wild strands of my hair behind my ears as I look them both over.

Austin is asleep on his stomach in the right bed, and Dallas is turned towards the wall in the left bed. They both seem to be securely unconscious so I move onto the next bedroom.

Both of the other boys are fast asleep as well. Alex is tucked into a ball in the right bed, and Trevor is completely under the covers in the opposite bed. Alex's blanket is laying at the foot of his bed so I creep into the room and pick it up off the floor. Before leaving the room, I drape it over him.

I tiptoe to the bathroom then, and slide into the room before shutting the door carefully. I turn the lock on the handle to make sure none of the boys walk in on me; that would truly be horrible.

I'm about to undress when it hits me - I don't have a towel! I start freaking out, and I spin around looking for anything that might have one in it. My already unruly hair is becoming more and more disheveled by the second. I'm fearing an oncoming panic attack when I spot the small hamper tucked in the corner. It must have been hidden behind the door when I first came in.

I shuffle over to it and prop up the brown wicker top. Laying inside is a stack of fluffy white bath towels. I look up to the ceiling and close my eyes. I whisper a quick thank you to the walls before peeling off my pajamas.

**(Line Break)**

On bare feet I pad softly to my room. The cool wood is soothing on my uncovered soles. I have my pajamas tucked under my left arm while I use my towel to work the water from my damp waves. I softly hum a familiar tune as I step into my room and lay my clothes on my dresser top.

"To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die."**(1) **I sing to the sleeping apartment as I go to my suitcase to retrieve my blow dryer. Things would be much simpler if I just unpacked. I shrug to myself; I'll do it later.

Just as my hand grazes the smooth, shiny surface of the small device a ring pierces the stillness. I abandon my task and race to the living room as rapidly and calmly as I can. I reach the cordless phone and snatch it off it's charger.

"Hello?" I answer in a hushed and slightly breathless tone. I take in small gulps of air as I wait for a reply on the other end.

"Um yes, good morning. Am I speaking with a resident of apartment D3?" I listen to a man's voice break through the speaker.

"Yes, this is Ally Dawson. May I ask who's speaking?" I question the caller before realizing there is such a thing as caller I.D. I pull the phone away and read the name on the small screen. It must be someone from the apartment building because the letters spell out the words "Abbey Woods". I place the phone back to my ear.

"Ah, wonderful. Well, Miss Dawson you are exactly who I wanted to speak to. There has been an envelope left here at the front desk addressed to your apartment. The man who sent it, a Mr. Valdez I believe, suggested it be given to you before any of the other occupants."

I smile as I realize what it is. This must be the money Rick spoke of last night before he left. Looks like I'll be shopping this morning.

"Okay, thank you Sir. I'll be down shortly to get it." He offers a few departing words, and I return my own before clicking off the line and setting the phone down.

I'm about to start back to my room when a hand on my shoulder startles me. I pivot around sharply, and my wide eyes are met by Austin's own alerted ones. He raises an amused eyebrow at my shocked expression before taking his hand back.

I glare at him and take in his early morning appearance. His white t-shirt is illuminated by his sun kissed skin and it's balled up in the front. He's wearing checkered blue flannel pajama bottoms, and his feet are bare like mine. On his head his blonde locks stick out in random tufts instead of falling over his forehead. His dark eyes lose their alert and laughter fills them.

"You should see your face!" He spits out in between spurts of laughter. I wipe the surprise completely off my face before waving my hand at him.

"Oh, stop laughing. You caught me off guard. And hush up before you wake the whole building!" I walk past him and over to the refrigerator. I open the metallic doors and survey the contents as Austin walks up behind me and looks over my shoulder.

I shut the doors back before turning to face him. "We have a half gallon of milk, a cartoon of eggs, some ham and turkey, and" I pause and point to the counter, "one loaf of bread. We definitely need food."

He nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I was just up doing the same thing before the phone started ringing. I was going to answer it, but you beat me to it." He grins before nodding at me. "You looked like a crazy woman running down the hallway." I shoot him another dirty look and cross my arms in front of my chest. "But anyway, who was that?"

"Oh, it was just the man from the front desk. There's an envelope from Dan down there. I figure it's the money Rick was talking about." I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'm going to get ready and then go do some shopping. You know, for the essentials or whatever."

"Well, if you want me to I can go." He puts his hand forward like his offer is something he could place in mine. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have some company. I'll let him carry the bags. I smile up at him genuinely.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Just let me finish getting ready." I stop when I remember he hasn't even changed out of his pajamas yet. "And I guess you need to get ready, too."

**(Line Break)**

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and try to decide how to fix my hair. Finally, I go with a high pony tail. I leave a few wavy strands down to frame my face, and I finish my look off with soft, natural makeup. Instead of choosing lip gloss I opt for regular chapstick and apply it before walking out of the door.

Once I enter my bedroom, I pull on my brown boots one by one before pulling my heavy black pea coat from my bag. I fold it over my left arm before grabbing my purse. I sling it on my right arm and rummage through it for a pad and pen. I'm going to see if there's anything the other boys want before I leave with Austin.

Just as my feet are crossing the threshold, Austin's appear. I look up from a pair of blue and white Air Maxes**(2)**, and I'm met with a boy in a black North Face**(3)** jacket. He's fixed his hair so that it lays in gentle waves. His lips are plastered into a goofy grin, and I don't bother to ask why.

"I was just going to see if the other boys need anything before we go." He nods and moves out of my way before shutting my bedroom door behind me. I move my head in a sign of thanks before crossing the hall to the room where Dallas is still sleeping.

On the inside, Dallas is still close-eyed and sleeping. He looks much younger this way, his face completely relaxed with his dark hair messy, and my stomach flips a little bit. This surprises me and slows my walk into the room. I almost consider waking him up to see if he wants to go, but one thought jumps into my head when that one passes. _I'd rather just be with Austin._

The room's light is gray, but I can still see, so I manage to jot down the things that Dallas murmurs when I ask him what he needs. I go to the next room, Austin behind me, and follow the same procedure. The boys mumble barely coherent words that I do my best to scribble down correctly.

Just before we leave the apartment I set my things down on the couch and reach to put my coat on. Austin just looks at me wonderingly.

"What are you- oh! Let me help." He comes from his place by the door and grabs my thick coat from me. He helps me slide my arms into it before kneeling before me. I shake my head at him and laugh lightly. With an intense concentration he buttons my coat up. When he's finished he brings his hopeful gaze up to mine. I nod encouragingly and pat his head.

He rises before shaking his head and smiling. Running his fingers through his hair, he opens the front door for the both of us.

**(Line Break)**

We arrive on the main floor, and we make our way to the front desk. I inform the man of who I am, and he slides me a thick, tan envelope. As promised it's been addressed to the residents of apartment D3.

I slip my finger under the paper and open it. Inside there is a stack of crisp bills, which I hand to Austin for counting, and a short note. I turn to Austin before reading aloud, being careful to enunciate clearly.

"Kids, here is $500 which I assume will be able to suffice any household needs at this point. Spend it wisely, I suggest at the market around the corner from your building. It has everything you'll need; food and sanitary items and such. I'll be in touch with you sometime today to set up dates for practices and recording sessions. We have a lot to do, and we're only getting started. Signed, Dan Valdez."

I finish and look to Austin for confirmation on the amount of money. He nods and flips through the bills once more.

"It's all here." I smile and grab his arm.

"Well, let's go then."

**(Line Break)**

The cab ride takes no time at all. As soon as we get in and sit down we are getting up again to get out. I tried to convince Austin that walking would be fine, but he kept arguing that it was too cold for that.

When we arrive at the market we pile out of the car after I pay the driver what we owe for the short ride. I follow the taller blonde boy into the warm, soft-lighted store.

I see his eyes grow wide at the sight of the shopping carts, and he tugs me over to them quickly.

"I can push the cart right?" I bring my hand up to my mouth to try and hold back my laughter, but I give way to it. I nod at him reassuringly.

"Of course. If it makes you _this _happy." I let a few more giggles out before I notice the frown on his face.

"If you don't stop, I'll run you over." I stop laughing and straighten up, letting him lead the way to the items we need.

We target all the items on the list first as well as the basics. By the time we finish that, the bottom of the metal cart is lined. Next, we go to a section of the store that has cleaning supplies. Austin crinkles his nose in distaste as I place the items into our cart.

"I hate cleaning." He groans and exhales dramatically.

"Well, it's not my favorite thing to do, but it has to be done. I'm not going to let you four turn _our _place into a pig sty." He sticks his tongue out at me, but doesn't touch on the subject anymore. We almost forget to get common things like tooth paste and shampoo for when all of our travel size items run out, but it sprints across my mind as an afterthought and I act on it immediately.

Last, we get the things that we want. I place my regular buys in the cart: yogurt, whole wheat bagels, granola bars, and bottled water. When we come across them though, I place a large jar of dill pickles into our cart. This gains a laughing fit from my companion, and I turn to him questioningly.

"What's so funny?" I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"It's just that you've put all this healthy food into the cart," he motions to my selections, "which is gross by the way, and then you grab the biggest jar of pickles on the shelve. Ally, it's practically your height."

I cut my eyes at him and back up defensively. I turn my head to the side challengingly.

"Oh, well my bad. It's not gross, and I'm sorry that we all aren't," I motion with both of my hands outstretched, "as tall as you."

"Aww, it's okay Little Dawson." He pats my head like a parent would their small child before pushing the cart farther down the aisle. I'm left staring after him like an idiot.

I run to catch up to him as he enters a section of the store containing breakfast foods. I'm examining the types of cereals when I hear him call out to me.

"Hey, Ally. Do you mind grabbing me some pancake mix?" I look to my right and see several boxes of the stuff. I grab a box and nod.

"Yeah here-" I'm cut off by Austin as I turn around to him. He's shaking his head and he's smiling on the opposite side of the aisle.

"Can you get a little more?" I shake my head slowly before turning back around to the shelve. Carefully, I grab another box and turn to him waiting for his judgment. He shakes his head again.

"No, no." He wheels the cart to my side of the aisle and stops to smirk at me. "You don't understand. I _really_ like pancakes." He positions the cart under the mix before circling his arm around all the available boxes. "I _really_," he pauses and shoves the entire shelve of them into the cart, "like pancakes."

**(Line Break)**

With all the bags in tow, Austin and I barge into the apartment. I've given up all my attempts at being quiet. If the boys aren't up yet it's not my fault. We take the groceries to the kitchen and we tag team putting them up into the refrigerator and cabinets. We don't have any china, so I picked up some paper plates and bowels and plastic utensils for now. I place them into the drawers and make note to use some of the leftover money to get real dishes and silverware.

I place the cleaning supplies under the kitchen sink, and run the other items to the bathroom. By the time I make it back to the kitchen Austin has the area cleaned up with everything else put away.

I walk to the fridge and check the contents again, as well as the cabinets, and I smile at our work. I turn to my side and face the boy next to me.

"We did good." He raises both of his hands up in between the two of us. I mimic him, and he brings our hands together with a loud snap. We both drop our hands and he nods in agreement.

"Yes, we did." The moment starts to get a bit awkward so I excuse myself to my room. I leave him after telling him I have to call Dan. I pluck the note off the fridge with his number and I snatch up the house phone before walking down the hall. I hear noises coming from the other bedrooms and assume they are finally coming to life.

I flip the light switch as I go into my room, and I pull the door to behind me. Sitting on my bed I knock my shoes off before unbuttoning my coat. I slip out of it and lay it beside me. I'm about to dial my manager's number when I think about my best friend. I should give Trish a call first; she's probably already upset at me for not calling sooner.

I press in the Latina's number and wait as the call connects. She answers on the second ring.

"Hello?" She sounds both curious and slightly annoyed. I remember she doesn't know this number.

"Oh, hey Trish. It's me, Ally."

"Ally! How are things? And why didn't you call me when you got there?" She squeals into the phone before turning serious. Even if she is mad she'll get over it.

"Well, you see things got a little crazy, and let's just say there was a complete change of plans." I'm vague at first. This is sure to annoy her even further, but hey she's my best friend. Best friends are supposed to annoy each other.

"Ally Dawson you better tell me what's been going on up there or so help me-"

"Okay, okay. Well, it all started out when I got to the airport. I had to share my car with three other boys.."

**(Line Break)**

"Then Austin and I got back to the apartment, and I called you." I finish up the last day and a half's events with the present and wait for Trish to digest it all.

"So, wait. You, Miss Allyson Anne Dawson, queen of the socially awkward is now living with not one, not two, but four boys? Boys you hadn't met until yesterday. I don't believe it..." I can see her shaking her head across the phone. She's probably sitting at a new job in the mall, avoiding her work, and shaking her curly head of dark hair at me.

"Yeah, I know. It's a lot to take in. I haven't even really got a grip on everything yet."

"Are they cute?" I cough and choke on the air I was breathing in. This is a typical Trish question, and I don't know how I let it catch me off guard.

"Erm, um, well yeah. I guess they all are alright. But Dallas and Austin in particular." I slap my hand over my mouth after I realize what I just admitted. She's never going to let me live this down. And plus I just don't need to view any of them like that; they're my bandmates, my coworkers.

"Ohhh, Allyyy." She drags her words out like I've been caught doing something wrong. I drag my own hand down my face trying to rid it of the cringe.

"No, Trish. It's not like that I promise. They're all going to be like brothers to me I can feel it, I-" I try to spit out my words, but I know it's no use.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, honey. Look, I've got to go, but call me if anything happens."

"Yeah, okay." We say goodbye and soon after the line cuts off. I set the phone down and put my head in my hands. What am I going to do with her?

After a minute, I reach for the phone again. This time I dial the number to Dan's office from the note. It rings four times before he answers.

"Dan Valdez speaking."

"Hey Dan, it's me Ally. You wanted to talk about scheduling things?"

"Oh, yes. Hello, Allyson. I assume you got the money?"

"Yes, Austin and I went shopping earlier."

"Good, good. Alright, well I don't have long to talk, I'm awfully busy today, but I just wanted to let you know that our first recording session is tomorrow. We will discuss positions in the band and the songs that will be used. I've chosen some from the ones you five have sent me, but I still encourage the writing of more."

"Okay, uh what time tomorrow?" That's all I can think to ask because I'm trying to let all the information set in. Dan has a sort of habit of saying many things all at once. I guess he's so used to being pressed for time that he does everything quickly.

"Rick will be there to pick you all up at two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Alright, I'll let the boys know."

"Thank you, dear. I'll speak with you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Before I can get my goodbye in, the older man hangs up. I stare at the phone for a moment before standing up. I adjust my dress and pull the bottom of my tights down to the tops of my socks before grabbing the sticky note and walking to the living room.

When I enter the room I see all the boys crowded around the kitchen island. Alex, Trent, and Dallas are sitting and eating cereal while Austin is staring off into space. I set the phone down before walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, or well, afternoon." I comment softly as I reapply the note to the refrigerator's door. The all mumble a response in between bites except for Austin. He's still looking off at nothing, and his luring brown eyes are glazed over with deep thought.

I wave my hands before his face and he snaps out of it. I announce to them all that I have news from Dan.

"Alright, so I have some exciting news!" I clap my hands together and bustle from boy to boy placing a hand on each of their shoulders. I stop at Alex, and leave a comforting hand on him as I continue.

"Our first recording session slash practice is tomorrow! Rick will be here to get us at two!" The boys give cheers and I smile. Hopefully, they are starting to warm up to the idea of a band opposed to a solo career. It sure seems like it. I guess I am too, warming up to the idea. A support system and even a second family here in New York doesn't sound too bad. It doesn't sound too bad at all.

**(Line Break)**

It's not too long after that all five boys, fully dressed and functional, burst into my room unceremoniously. I contemplate chastising them, but decide against it. I do offer a small glare though.

"We're going to go check the place out. See what all's going on around here." Alex informs me. His green eyes are full of excitement, and the same excitement is present all throughout his smaller build. It's in the way he leans forward, the way he stands slightly on his tip toes, the constant moving of his hands. "Do you want to come?"

I shake my head and decline politely. I'm quite comfortable reading Perks**(4)** in my bed. Reading is a perfect way to pass time when it's cold and gray outside. It always helps to warm me up.

"Well, okay. Do you want someone to stay with you?"

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay." I shake my head and smile before lifting my book and waving it. "I'm just reading anyway, not much excitement here."

"Okay, we'll be back later."

"Okay, bye guys. Be careful, don't break anything, stay out of trouble." I list off things playfully as they shuffle out of my door. Soon after I hear the front door open and close followed by the familiar click of the lock.

I read for a while before I set my book down on my nightstand and get down in the floor next to my suitcase. Quickly, I unpack all of my clothes setting some in my dresser and hanging some on the hangers in my small closet. I empty my other miscellaneous items into the remaining dresser drawers. I straighten things up around my room before turning off the light and going to the living room.

I grab the remote off the table and relax into the black leather, propping my feet up on the foot stool. I switch on the medium size flat screen mounted on the wall and flip through the channels. Finally, I find that Maury**(5)** is on. Not many people know it, but trashy daytime tv is my weakness.

I'm throwing my arms up in the air and shouting, "You ARE the father!" along with the tv audience when I hear the door click before someone walks into the apartment. I slam my arms down out of embarrassment and watch as Dallas shuts the door.

"Ahh, Maury. Nice choice." He smiles before shaking his Nike Kicks**(6) **off. His deep drown hair brushes across his head, falling to one side, and sits under a black beanie. His smile is a dazzling white against his tanned skin.

"Yeah, I can't help it. I love trashy tv." I smile back at him. He walks towards the couch and points at an empty portion.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead." He sits at the other end of the couch and I'm grateful for the space. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to him or Trent yet.

We're both on the edge of our seats when it's announced that the DNA results for the next case have arrived. We lean into the tv and chant with the crowd, "You ARE the father. You ARE the father." The crowd is silenced and the results are announced.

"You ARE the father!" We both throw our arms up in celebration. I turn and high five him. "That," I explain, "is why I can't help but love this show."

The episode comes to an end not long after that and somehow we get on the subject of our musical abilities. I learn that Dallas can play the guitar very well and can do a bit of singing. I tell him about my singing and piano playing. I even mention my songwriting.

By the time the other boys return, the sky outside is growing dark, and Dallas is showing me several well known songs on his guitar. I hadn't even noticed his case before now.

We greet the others when they come in, and I ask them how they managed to kill several hours in a ten floor apartment building.

"Well, I guess once you acquire the right skill, it's not hard to find things to get into." Trent offers up with a small, innocent shrug. We all laugh before they join us on the couch.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Austin asks.

"Nothing really. We watched some tv, and then I showed Ally a few songs on the guitar." Dallas answers Austin and I can tell by the way they're interacting that they're already growing to be friends. Dallas mentioned something earlier about them talking yesterday, and sharing tips about playing guitar. That's when I learned what Austin played.

With all of us in a pile up on the couch, I begin to feel comfortable. We start to talk and I learn a few things about them each.

Alex shares that he's seventeen and has three more months until his eighteenth birthday. He tells us that back in Maine he lived with his Aunt and two older cousins, both of which are girls. He also tells us about a girl from his hometown named Cecelia. I can tell by his choice of words and the small blush that forms on his cheeks that this girl is far more than one of his "best and oldest friends" as he describes her.

Trent Elliot, as I learn his last name to be, tells us about his life back in Carson, Nevada. He lived with his father and his younger brother until he turned eighteen a year ago. Since then, he's been living on his own until now, at age nineteen, when he came here to work with beats and rhythms. I also learn he can play percussion.

Dallas Jacobson talks about his life back in a suburban Pennsylvania town. He says he's played sports all of his life, and that he loves them more than anything in the world behind music and acting. As I already know, he plays guitar and sings a bit. He's eighteen and would've graduated this year, but took extra classes to graduate early just like Alex and I did.

Austin paints a story about his exciting life in Sacramento, California. He tells of the hot sun, the beach, the mattress store owned by his parents, his eccentric best friend named Dez, and his love of music. Out of all of us he plays the most instruments. He shares that he can play almost anything he gets his hands on. Then, he brags about his, and I quote, "amazing singing voice." We all crack up, and then I learn that he too is eighteen and graduated early. I'm guessing that Dan had advised the other boys, as well as he did me, to graduate before coming here.

I tell about my life last. I let them know I'm seventeen, and that I only have about two weeks until my birthday. I give a detailed description of Miami, Sonic Boom, and Trish. I talk about how I've been playing piano since I was five and how I love to write and sing. I also talk about my stage fright, and how it's getting progressively better, and my awful dancing skills despite taking ballet when I was younger.

When we all finish the air in the room is lighter. It's amazing how just a small conversation like that can help to break the ice. That's when Austin suggests we watch a movie before we all go to our rooms for the night.

"What kind of movies do you like?" He asks us all as he picks up the remote and goes to the On-Demand section of the guide. The boys all say action, comedy, and horror. My voice is only a small peep in the room when I say romance. My suggestion is quickly killed by the testosterone in the room.

"How about a horror movie? I've heard this one," he motions to the screen with the remote, "is good." The boys all agree, and Austin clicks into Insidious**(7) **and rents it. We all get up to change into our pajamas, pop some popcorn, and turn the lights off.

We all regroup and I end up in between Alex and Dallas. Alex is on the end to my left, and Dallas is in between me on his left and Austin on his right. Trent brings up the end on Austin's other side.

I yawn as the movie starts, and I reach lazily over to grab a handful of popcorn from the paper bowl in Dallas' hands. You see, I've never been much on scary movies. They're so obviously fake, I mean why would you be scared by them? Real life is what scares me.

About twenty minutes into the movie I feel myself starting to nod off. I lean on Dallas, and tell myself I'm just going to rest my eyes for a few seconds. The sound of the boy's screams lull me into sleep.

It's some time later when the lights come on and the movie's credits are rolling on the black screen. I'm in a state of half consciousness and when my support moves, I snuggle down into the couch.

I catch part of a muffled conversation concerning what to do with me before I feel two strong arms slip under me. I'm easily hoisted up, and I cuddle into my carrier's chest. Whoever it is, he's strong and warm, and he smells like sunshine would.

I feel my cool bed sheets beneath me, and I burrow under my bedspread as it's pulled over me. For a ghost of a second someone's hand is on my cheek, brushing my dark waves off my face. I sense their presence for a moment longer.

"Goodnight, Ally." Comes softly from Austin's lips as my bedroom door shuts quietly. The remaining light from the living room cuts off, and I'm enveloped in a peaceful, dark slumber.

* * *

**(1) - I don't own the song There Is A Light That Never Goes Out by The Smiths.**

**(2) - I don't own Nike Air Max shoes.  
**

**(3) - I don't own The North Face.  
**

**(4) - I don't own The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky.  
**

**(5) - I don't own the Maury show.  
**

**(6) - I don't own Nike Kicks.  
**

**(7) - I don't own the movie Insidious.  
**

**How did you like it? I would love reviews so feel free to leave them. Thank you for reading; you're all lovely.  
**

**********-Taylor, xo.**  



End file.
